1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting a wafer employed in producing semi-conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the processes of manufacturing semi-conductors, concerning the application of various treatments on the wafer, the wafer is generally held and supported in a vacuum or a liquid.
A conventional and well known device for supporting a wafer, is a device that supports an outer periphery of the wafer mechanically.
In such conventional devices for supporting the wafer, the wafer is generally grasped at several portions thereof by corresponding grasping members, and the wafer is immersed in a wash and oscillated in a washer, so that the face and the back of the wafer can be cleaned.
However, according to the conventional supporting devices as described above, wafer-portions directly grasped by the grasping members cannot be treated as well as the other wafer-portions not grasped by the members because of the protecting effect of the grasping member itself. Namely, for example, the wafer-portions grasped by the members may not be cleaned.